uefafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
2007–2008-as Bajnokok Ligája
(3. cím) |Ezüstérmes csapat = |Meccsszám = 125 |Gólszám = 330 |Nézőszám = |Gólkirály = Cristiano Ronaldo (8 góllal) |Legjobb játékos = |Előző = 2006–2007 |Következő = 2008–2009 |Dátumsel = 2007. július 17. |Csapatszámsel = 44 |Meccsszámsel = 88 |Gólszámsel = 215 |Nézőszámsel = |Gólkirálysel = }} Induló csapatok száma tagországonként Azt, hogy az egyes tagországok hány csapatot indíthattak a tornán, az UEFA 2006-os nemzeti koefficiense alapján határozták meg. Mivel nem rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, emiatt nem indíthatott csapatot a Bajnokok Ligájában. és erre a tornára nevezett be először a Bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupája és a Bajnokok Ligája történetében. Mivel a 2006–2007-es szezonig semmilyen UEFA tornán nem vett részt, ezért koefficienst sem lehetett számolni. Ötvenharmadik tagországként egy csapat indítására volt lehetősége. A listán elfoglalt helyezésük alapján különböző mennyiségű csapatot indíthattak az adott országok az alábbiak alapján: * Az 1–3. tagországok 4-4 csapatot indíthattak * A 4–6. tagországok 3-3 csapatot indíthattak * A 7–15. tagországok 2-2 csapatot indíthattak * A 16–52. tagországok 1-1 csapatot indíthattak (kivéve Liechtenstein) Az egyes tagországok 2006-os nemzeti koefficiense:Country coefficients 2005/06, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 4-én. | | |} Sorsolási és mérkőzés időpontok A sorsolásokat a svájci Nyonban tartották, kivéve, ahol ez külön fel van tüntetve.First division clubs in Europe 2007/08 – 5. oldal: Calendar – 2007/08 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 6-án. 1 Az AEK–Sevilla mérkőzést, a görög csapat azonnali beleegyezésével, Antonio Puerta, a Sevilla játékosának tragikus hirtelenséggel bekövetkezett halála miatt szeptember 3-ára halasztották.AEK-Sevilla match postponed, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 9-én. 2 A 6. mérkőzésnapon a D csoport meccseit 2007. december 4-én játszott, mivel a december 13. és 16. között részt vett a Japánban rendezett 2007-es FIFA Klubvilágbajnokságon. 3 Mivel a és az is a milánói Giuseppe Meazza stadiont használja, és mindkét csapat a visszavágót játszotta hazai pályán, ezért az Internazionale mérkőzését egy héttel, 2008. március 11-re, áthelyezték. Induló csapatok bélyeg|400px|A 2007–2008-as Bajnokok Ligájában induló csapatok száma tagországonként. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a klubcsapatokat, aszerint, hogy mely fordulóban csatlakoztak a sorozathoz. Selejtezők Fő: A 2007–2008-as Bajnokok Ligája selejtezői Első selejtezőkör )|győztes=2}} )|győztes=2}} )|Ventspils|3–2|1–2|győztes=2}} |} Második selejtezőkör )|győztes=1}} )|Sarajevo|1–2|1–0|győztes=2}} )|Levadia|1–0|1–2|győztes=1}} )|Slavia Praha|0–0|0–0 ( )|győztes=2}} |} Harmadik selejtezőkör )|Celtic|1–1|1–1 ( )|győztes=2}} |} Csoportkör Fő: A 2007–2008-as Bajnokok Ligája csoportköre Sorrend meghatározása Természetesen elsődlegesen a megszerzett pontok száma rangsorolt. A győzelemért három, a döntetlenért egy, a vereségért pedig nulla pont járt. Ha két vagy több csapat a hat lejátszott mérkőzés során azonos mennyiségű pontot szerzett, az alábbiak alapján kellett meghatározni a sorrendet:Forrás: Regulations of the UEFA Champions League 2007/08: 6.05 és 8.02-es paragrafusok. UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 5-én. # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein szerzett több pont # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein idegenben szerzett több gól # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen szerzett több gól # az előző öt szezonban elért jobb klub- (67%) és nemzeti (33%) UEFA koefficiens A csoport |width="20"| | |} B csoport |width="20"| | |} C csoport |width="20"| | |} D csoport |width="20"| | |} E csoport |width="20"| | |} F csoport |width="20"| | |} G csoport |width="20"| | |} H csoport |width="20"| | |} Egyenes kieséses szakasz Fő: A 2007–2008-as Bajnokok Ligája egyenes kieséses szakasza Ágrajz | NyD-csapat01= ( ) | NyD-eredmény01-1=1 | NyD-eredmény01-2=0 | NyD-eredmény01-össz=1 (4) | NyD-csapat02= | NyD-eredmény02-1=0 | NyD-eredmény02-2=1 | NyD-eredmény02-össz=1 (1) | NyD-csapat03= | NyD-eredmény03-1=2 | NyD-eredmény03-2=0 | NyD-eredmény03-össz=2 | NyD-csapat04= | NyD-eredmény04-1=3 | NyD-eredmény04-2=1 | NyD-eredmény04-össz=4 | NyD-csapat05= | NyD-eredmény05-1=2 | NyD-eredmény05-2=2 | NyD-eredmény05-össz=4 | NyD-csapat06= | NyD-eredmény06-1=1 | NyD-eredmény06-2=1 | NyD-eredmény06-össz=2 | NyD-csapat07= | NyD-eredmény07-1=1 | NyD-eredmény07-2=0 | NyD-eredmény07-össz=1 | NyD-csapat08= | NyD-eredmény08-1=1 | NyD-eredmény08-2=1 | NyD-eredmény08-össz=2 | NyD-csapat09= | NyD-eredmény09-1=0 | NyD-eredmény09-2=2 | NyD-eredmény09-össz=2 | NyD-csapat10= | NyD-eredmény10-1=0 | NyD-eredmény10-2=0 | NyD-eredmény10-össz=0 | NyD-csapat11= | NyD-eredmény11-1=2 | NyD-eredmény11-2=1 | NyD-eredmény11-össz=3 | NyD-csapat12= | NyD-eredmény12-1=0 | NyD-eredmény12-2=0 | NyD-eredmény12-össz=0 | NyD-csapat13= ( ) | NyD-eredmény13-1=3 | NyD-eredmény13-2=2 | NyD-eredmény13-össz=5 (3) | NyD-csapat14= | NyD-eredmény14-1=2 | NyD-eredmény14-2=3 | NyD-eredmény14-össz=5 (2) | NyD-csapat15= | NyD-eredmény15-1=0 | NyD-eredmény15-2=0 | NyD-eredmény15-össz=0 | NyD-csapat16= | NyD-eredmény16-1=0 | NyD-eredmény16-2=3 | NyD-eredmény16-össz=3 | ND-csapat01= | ND-eredmény01-1=0 | ND-eredmény01-2=0 | ND-eredmény01-össz=0 | ND-csapat02= | ND-eredmény02-1=1 | ND-eredmény02-2=1 | ND-eredmény02-össz=2 | ND-csapat03= | ND-eredmény03-1=0 | ND-eredmény03-2=0 | ND-eredmény03-össz=0 | ND-csapat04= | ND-eredmény04-1=2 | ND-eredmény04-2=1 | ND-eredmény04-össz=3 | ND-csapat05= | ND-eredmény05-1=1 | ND-eredmény05-2=2 | ND-eredmény05-össz=3 | ND-csapat06= | ND-eredmény06-1=1 | ND-eredmény06-2=4 | ND-eredmény06-össz=5 | ND-csapat07= | ND-eredmény07-1=2 | ND-eredmény07-2=0 | ND-eredmény07-össz=2 | ND-csapat08= | ND-eredmény08-1=1 | ND-eredmény08-2=2 | ND-eredmény08-össz=3 | ED-csapat01= | ED-eredmény01-1=0 | ED-eredmény01-2=0 | ED-eredmény01-össz=0 | ED-csapat02= | ED-eredmény02-1=0 | ED-eredmény02-2=1 | ED-eredmény02-össz=1 | ED-csapat03= | ED-eredmény03-1=1 | ED-eredmény03-2=2 | ED-eredmény03-össz=3 | ED-csapat04= ( ) | ED-eredmény04-1=1 | ED-eredmény04-2=3 | ED-eredmény04-össz=4 | D-csapat01= ( ) | D-eredmény01=1 (6) | D-csapat02= | D-eredmény02=1 (5) }} Nyolcaddöntők )|Porto|1–0|0–1 ( )|győztes=1}} )|Sevilla|3–2|2–3 ( )|győztes=1}} |} Negyeddöntők |} Elődöntők )|győztes=2}} |} Döntő Fő: 2008-as Bajnokok Ligája döntő |Bíró = Ľuboš Micheľ |Eredmény = 1 – 1 ( ) |Gólok1 = Cristiano Ronaldo |Gólok2 = Lampard Drogba |Nézőszám = 67 310 |Jegyzőkönyv = http://www.uefa.com/newsfiles/ucl/2008/301604_fr.pdf |Párbaj = 6 – 5 |Bün1 = Tévez Carrick Cristiano Ronaldo Hargreaves Nani Anderson Giggs |Bün2 = Ballack Belletti Lampard A. Cole Terry Kalou Anelka }} Góllövőlista A torna hivatalos góllövőlistáját a selejtezőkön szerzett találatok nélkül tartják nyilván, azaz a torna gólkirálya az volt, aki a csoportkörtől kezdődően a legtöbb gólt szerezte. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a góllövőlista élmezőnyét: Alapvető sorrend: Gólok (csökkenő), Játszott percek (növekvő), Klub, Név Forrás: Top Scorers. Hozzáférés: 2011. június 5-én. Lásd még * 2007–2008-as UEFA-kupa * 2008-as Szuper-kupa * 2008-as FIFA Klubvilágbajnokság Hivatkozások Külső hivatkozások * 2007/08 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 27-én. *Champions keyed up for kick-off, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 6-án. *Toulouse test awaits Liverpool, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 6-án. *Excitement builds as draw nears, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 6-án. Kategória:2007–2008-as Bajnokok Ligája 2007–2008